


enlèvement de la reine (kidnapping the queen)

by mexprimer (mon_inspiration)



Series: livres uniques (libros únicos) [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Styles - Freeform, adaptación, harry - Freeform, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis - Freeform, stylinson, tomlinson - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mon_inspiration/pseuds/mexprimer
Summary: Cuando el hermoso, popular Louis es votado como la primera reina del baile de graduación masculina de Greenville High, todo el mundo está encantado por él... todos excepto Harry.Un pobre enamorado Harry ha estado enamorado perdidamente de Louis desde el momento en que conoció al hermoso castaño y sabe algo que Louis no sabe. El novio de Louis se jactó ante todo el equipo de fútbol de que planea llevar al dulce niño a una habitación de hotel después de la fiesta de graduación y finalmente 'obtener algo'. Enardecido por la ira y la envidia, Harry determina que no permitirá que el amor de su vida sea desvirgado por un idiota engreído que solo lo ve como un objeto a ser conquistado. Por lo tanto, el atleta tímido hace lo único que se le ocurre y secuestra a la reina del baile de graduación.





	enlèvement de la reine (kidnapping the queen)

**Author's Note:**

> Libro único escrito por Amelita Rae.  
Adaptación a Larry Stylinson sin fines de lucro.  
Todos los derechos reservados a su autor y respectivos traductores.
> 
> "El verdadero amor es cuando ambos socios están seguros de que están obteniendo el mejor trato"

**SECUESTRANDO A LA REINA.  
AMELITA RAE.**

**-T** engo una habitación en el Ritz.

El quarterback estrella y futuro rey de la graduación, sonrió por encima de su hombro desnudo mientras giraba la llave de una habitación alrededor de su dedo índice.

-Al final vas a conseguir un poco de diversión, ¿eh Stefan? -Uno de los otros jugadores de fútbol americano bromeó desde el otro lado del ruidoso vestuario.   
  
Harry se dejó quieto frente a su casillero, congelado, medio vestido mientras intenta quitarse el uniforme de jugador, deshaciéndose de sus protectores. Su amplio pecho era el doble de ancho y de circunferencia que el de Stefan, pero no es quarterback.

Es un linebacker y es el motivo por el que el Instituto Greenville estaría teniendo un año tan bueno, a pesar de que Steffan se llevara la mayor parte de la gloria.

Harry se cuidaba de no ser el foco de atención de todos los demás. Por el rabillo del ojo, observaba intensamente la cara de Stefan. En realidad, no estaba interesado en él, sino en su novio, Louis, de quién Harry ha estado enamorado desde la primera vez que lo vio.

Esperaba con la respiración contenida para escuchar la respuesta que le daría al tipo que tenía miedo.

Los agudos ojos marrones de Stefan se movieron con condescendencia hacia quién le preguntó, como si apenas pudiera molestarse en responder a los simples mortales. Pero por supuesto, esta respuesta interesada es exactamente lo que él quería. Quería poner una colación su vida sexual, porque ¿Un cuento de qué motivo ha indicado la llave?

Finalmente, Stefan sonrío y sus delgados labios se tornan en una astuta sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sabes si no conseguimos algo de diversión, ¿eh?

El otro jugador puso los ojos en blanco delante de Stefan.

-Primero; porque no eres malditamente capaz de guardar un secreto, en segundo lugar; si un chico guapo como Lou se te empujó a tiro, te habrías estado pavoneándote como un gallo cantando para que todos lo supiéramos.

Era jodidamente cierto. Stefan era un auténtico fanfarrón y todos lo sabían. Si Lou, (modo en que Harry odia que lo llame a todo el mundo, porque su nombre es Louis, como si todos lo conocieran también), sé lo que había puesto a tiro, lo que debería haber sabido todo el instituto desde el primer segundo. Hasta el momento, Stefan no había dicho nada. Pero eso no significaba que no hubiera sucedido nada.

Las orejas de Harry se esfuerzan por escuchar la respuesta de Stefan cuando el quarterback regresa a su casillero y su voz se amortiguó. Muchos de los otros chicos estaban escuchando, pero otros muchos estaban absortos en sus propias conversaciones. El vestuario estaba lleno de fuertes ruidos y confusión. Harry quería golpearlos a todos con sus enormes puños, para que se hiciera el silencio, no quería perderse ni una sola sílaba de lo que Stefan estaba a punto de decir. El otro chico deportista lo sonsacaba, como si imaginara que estaban en el escenario y todos estuvieran esperando su historia y agonizaran porque querían enterarse. Aunque Harry, no quería enterarse sobre qué partes del hermoso cuerpo de Louis, Stefan ha visto o tocado. Cuando vio el beso que se recibió una vez, con sus encantadores labios rosados, casi lo destrozó, pero aun así,

Es una necesidad masoquista, como pincharse un hematoma en el dedo pulgar o arrancarse la costra de una herida sin sanar.

Stefan se dio la vuelta, tirando de su largo cabello sedoso sobre su hombro y Harry no puede soportarlo, odia como se hacía el interesante y evito liberar su aliento para poder escuchar a Stefan, que cruzó sus brazos y se inclina con repugnante autosatisfacción contra su casillero.

-Porque una vez, cuando Louis se emborrachó, me dijo que quería perder su virginidad en el baile de graduación. Eso, y él quiere un vestido brillante, "como un pastelito rosa gigante cubierto de brillantina", -Stefan sonrío mientras hacía comillas en el aire con sus dedos para enfatizar sus palabras.

Era tan absolutamente adorable, ridículo y tan puramente Louis que Harry sabía sin ningún tipo de duda, que Stefan estaba diciendo la verdad. Y eso explicaba la absoluta satisfacción y victoria que mostraba la cara de Stefan. Estaba más que seguro de que esa noche se acostarían juntos. Estaba convencido de que tendrían sexo. Estaba completamente seguro que esa noche Louis iba a abrir sus hermosas piernas y dejar que Stefan le quitara la única cosa buena y pura en la vida de Harry.

El linebacker grande y meditabundo mira a Stefan girar la llave alrededor de su dedo, tocando con sus uñas la etiqueta de plástico de un modo odioso para llamar la atención sobre él y la boca de Harry, firmó con conocimiento de causa que Louis, jamás llegaría a esa habitación de hotel.

Él lo sabía, porque iba a secuestrar a la reina del baile de graduación. 

🎀

Harry es el tipo de gay que hace grafitis en la pared de un edificio abandonado en los peores barrios de la ciudad. La pintura huele a acre y arde en las fosas nasales del artista. La pintura negra chorreaba por el hormigón, deslizándose por donde no debía ir e hizo que la misma palabra pareciera andrajosa, enfadada y cansada.

Louis es el tipo de gay que garabatearía en un cuaderno; un cuaderno de Lisa Frank cubierto de unicornios y flores de colores brillantes. La palabra garabateada sería en bucle, con una escritura hermosa, hecho a mano con un bolígrafo de rosa brillante en medio de dibujos de caballos y aviones de combate y conseguirá que cualquiera que lo observara riera por su total autocomplacencia.

Harry recordó la primera vez que vio a Louis.

Había sido el último año de colegio antes de ir al instituto. El pequeño chico castaño, llevaba una falda de volantes rosa y botas de combate negras desgastadas. Tenía el pelo corto, pero el flequillo largo, adornado con sujetadores con la silueta de pájaros azules manteniendo su cara libre de cabello. Los pájaros azules ni si quiera se acercaban al azul de sus ojos. Harry pensó que los ojos de Louis eran del azul más intenso que él había visto, más azul que cualquier cosa en el mundo, más que el mar y el cielo, o incluso que el oscuro horizonte que se pierde en la distancia.

Nunca había sabido cuánto amaba los ojos azules. Pensó que Louis era la cosa más hermosa que había visto en toda su vida.

Entonces frunció el ceño. Naturalmente.

En vez de tener miedo, Louis se rio de él y le gastó bromas sobre la forma de su cara.

Se le encomendó enseñarle al nuevo chico la escuela. Así que boquiabierto por la belleza del nuevo chico, apenas fue capaz de decir una palabra. Harry cubrió su nerviosismo con fanfarronería y gruñó las respuestas a la alegre charla de Louis.

Llevó los libros del niño para liberarlo del peso, y cuando a Louis le asignaron un casillero más alto que estaba fuera de su alcance, inmediatamente Harry le cambió la suya.

Stefan ya era popular, incluso en aquel entonces. Les sonrió, celoso de que en vez de elegirlo a él, eligieran a Harry para mostrarle al hermoso chico el instituto. Se rió y dijo que eligieron a Harry porque conocía mejor la escuela que nadie, porque había estado allí más tiempo. Estaba insinuando el hecho de que Harry llevaba un año de retraso.

Louis parpadeó cuando Harry se sonrojó por la furiosa humillación.

-Mi madre estaba enferma y yo... -comenzó a explicar y después se detuvo. Él no le debía a nadie ninguna explicación, Louis masticó silenciosamente un trozo de chicle de fresa. Eso olía dulce. Harry se preguntó cómo sería besarlo. Sus bonitos labios rosados brillaban hipnóticamente con el brillo de labios que se había aplicado antes. Harry apenas podía mantener su mirada en la pared, ya que sus ojos se dirigían al rebelde cabello castaño de Louis.

-¿Sabías que Isaac Newton y Albert Einstein fueron con retraso en el colegio? -dijo conversacionalmente, mientras sacaba su chicle entre sus dientes blancos y perfectos. Ahí no había una pizca de compasión en sus hermosos ojos azules, solo había curiosidad e interés.

Ese fue el momento en que Harry se enamoró de él, porque Louis no era solo una cara bonita, también era amable.

Los primeros días los pasaron juntos, ya que Louis al único que conocía era a Harry, pero poco a poco se fueron distanciando.

Esto era el instituto y por tanto, era como una picadora de carne, que tenía su forma de clasificar a las personas según el tipo y las conformaba en grupos más o menos homogéneos.

Harry era del tipo que pertenecía al grupo de solitarios, de los que meditaban en algún lugar bajo las gradas y experimentaban con algún cigarrillo.

Louis era del tipo que pertenecía al grupo exclusivo de los que había que adorar, tendría su propio círculo de fieles.

La sexualidad del castaño no importaba, ni su inclinación a vestirse con ropa de chica. Él usaba ambos rasgos con tanto orgullo y buen humor y radiaba absoluta seguridad en sí mismo, que hacía que todos pudieran ver que su masculinidad no disminuía de ninguna de las maneras por su feminidad. Él tenía ambos lados de la moneda y eran iguales, porque se aceptó como era, y todos los demás también lo aceptaron.

Era una de esas personas intrínsecamente populares que atraían a otras personas como imanes, porque hacían que otras personas se sintieran bien consigo mismas.

Louis intentaba las cosas con Harry, Harry sabía que era así. Cuando a Louis le daban algún tipo de elección sobre elegir compañeros de laboratorio, o hacer proyectos en grupo, o equipos en educación física, Harry sabía que Louis iría a buscarlo. Él no sabía exactamente como manjar ese tipo de afecto y por lo tanto le devolvía esa elección de la única manera que sabía hacer, metiéndole clandestinamente flores en el casillero de Louis, regalándole dulces y dejándole poemas de amor arrancados de las hojas de libros de la biblioteca.

Los dos jóvenes no se movían en los mismos círculos de ninguna de las maneras, y eran lo contrario de lo que dos personas podrían serlo, pero había un tipo de gravedad que los mantenía orbitando uno alrededor del otro.

🎀

Harry todavía recordaba cómo el día que entró en el equipo de fútbol americano, fue el mismo día que Louis tuvo las pruebas para ser animador. Había pensado que podría ser que Louis quisiera ser animador, solo por él. Recordó haber sido golpeado en la cabeza por un pase de Stefan porque estaba demasiado ocupado mirando las piernas de Louis, lisas, bronceadas y esbeltas bajo su uniforme de falda corta mientras prestaba atención al campo.

Recordó que ese fue el día en que todo cambió, porque ese fue el día en que Stefan también puso su mirada en Louis.

El otro chico había caído rendido a sus pies. Stefan era el tipo de persona popular que simplemente creía que por ser popular, todos los demás podían irse directamente al diablo. Caminaba por el instituto de Greenville como si fuera el Rey y todos los demás eran sus campesinos que debían su existencia por y para servirlo y divertirlo. Lo curioso, era que todos lo creían. Era una serpiente hermosa y mortalmente peligrosa en un justo equilibrio, era como si para proteger a sus seguidores fuera capaz de tragárselos completamente. La única persona a la que trataba con cualquier tipo de previsibilidad era Louis.

Stefan adoraba el chico más pequeño con todas sus fuerzas.

Stefan era todo lo que Harry no era.

Era guapo y recatado, sin todas las astillas y bordes ásperos para que su piel fuera tan delicada como la de Louis.

Stefan decía siempre lo correcto, siempre usaba las cosas correctas, siempre hacía lo correcto; como dar a Louis un ramo de rosas rojas en medio de la cafetería, en lugar de esconder puñados de margaritas Gerber, recién brotadas de la tierra, en su taquilla.

Era amable y bien hablado, y rico, obscenamente rico. En el último año, todos tenían una plaza de aparcamiento.

Mientras la mayoría usaba los coches viejos de sus padres, Stefan tenía un porche rojo cereza. Harry alquiló su lugar vacío a un estudiante de primer año y usaba el dinero para comprar whisky barato, que apenas conseguía ahogar su enfado cuando Stefan se llevaba a Louis a casa en su Porsche.

Stefan se lo llevaba a citas, cenas y bailes y en poco tiempo la gente habló sobre la pareja, de esa manera tan desagradable, donde dos nombres se vuelven uno; _"Loufan__"_ y hacía que Harry apretara los dientes.

En su último año, eran la realeza indiscutible del instituto y aunque la corte del rey y la reina del baile eran elegidos en ceremonia, era perfectamente obvio para todos, que se postulaban al Rey y a la Reina del baile de ese año.

Louis era el primer Reina de la graduación que la pequeña ciudad había tenido y ninguna persona tenía un problema con eso.

Todos amaban a Louis, pero nadie lo amaba más que Harry.

En el partido de apertura, Harry no quería nada más que dejar al equipo contrario aplastar al snob del quarterback, pero no quería soportar fallar intencionalmente bajo la mirada de Louis. Así que ganó el partido y, como siempre, Stefan se llevó todo el crédito.

Stefan se coronó como Rey de la Graduación y Louis, su reina, mientras Harry los miraba y planificaba su próximo movimiento.

Si Louis quería salir con el idiota de clase A que era Stefan, estaba ben, pero sería condenado si le permitía hacerlo.

Louis iba a perder su virginidad con alguien que al día siguiente se reiría en el vestuario con un grupo de deportistas tontos, lo trataría como si fuera una conquista común... en lugar de tratarlo como el chico más inteligente, divertido, amable y hermoso que jamás hayan visto por los pasillos del instituto Greenville.

Stefan ni si quiera merecía besar el suelo por el que caminaban las perfectas piernas de Louis.

Harry decidió que Louis merecía tener su primera vez con alguien que lo adorara, alguien a quien le gustara su risa, sus suspiros y hasta la manera en que su rebelde cabello se erizara justo antes de llover, o la forma en que actuaba cuando había comido mucho dulce o como sus pestañas oscuras se cierran sobre sus mejillas mientras se duerme en la clase de ciencias y Harry lo esconde del profesor con sus anchos hombros para que no reciba una amonestación.

Louis merece tener su primera vez con alguien que lo ame. Y si incluso el no ve esto, Harry si puede verlo.

Louis le agradecería algún día lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Harry estaba seguro de eso.

🎀

Su traje de segunda mano se notaba demasiado apretado sobre él, como cada abrigo de la tienda, el problema estaba en sus ridículamente anchos hombros y tampoco coincide con su talla de pantalones. Las costuras amenazaban con estallar cada vez que flexionaba sus musculosos brazos y él se sentía horriblemente fuera de lugar en medio de todos sus compañeros de clase con sus trajes de etiqueta perfectamente adaptados. Estaba solo y eso solo empeora la sensación.

Harry odiaba esto. Él odiaba todo sobre la situación.

Bueno, casi todo.

Sus ojos verdes se desplazaban a través de la habitación, moviéndose para descansar otra vez sobre Louis. Como una brújula apuntando hacia el Norte, él siempre lo podía encontrar en un gimnasio abarrotado. Y estaba abarrotado; incómoda y horriblemente abarrotado.

La gran sala estaba llena con todos los alumnos, todos vestidos con las mejores galas, tratando desesperadamente de fingir que estaban en un baile _"Bajo el Mar"_ en lugar de asumir que estaban hacinados dentro del mismo gimnasio donde juegan al balón prisionero y corren sprints. Las luces eran bajas, había serpentinas que colgaban del techo, burbujas que volaban en el aire, y popurrí de cosas en las mesas, pero todavía olía a sudor y zapatillas sucias.

Todas las demás decoraciones temáticas sobre el océano parecían tontas y pretenciosas, como las boyas y las cuerdas que decoraban el escenario improvisado, pero Louis. Hoy Louis parecía una sirena que había llegado a tierra solo por esta noche.

Había brillo en sus hombros, una raya rosa en su pelo castaño y llevaba un magnífico vestido rosa chicle con un dobladillo rizado que se extendía sobre su trasero bien formado y dejaba a la vista sus esbeltos muslos y su estrecha cintura. Mostraba curvas mucho más deliciosas que la mayoría de las chicas presentes. Aunque no parecía una chica, todavía se parecía al escandalosamente muchacho hermoso que es, y el vestido solo se sumaba a su atractivo único.

Él era perfecto.

Por un momento, Harry se perdió en su propia cabeza, imaginando a Louis como una sirena. Eran tan encantador, puro e inocente. Harry lo capturaría y lo sacaría del mar y lo mantendría en un estanque en su casa, toda esa belleza únicamente para sus ojos y nadie más. Jamás lo dejaría marchar.

Harry inclina su cabeza hacia atrás, cerró los ojos y tomó un profundo trago de ponche rojo con un buen chorro de licor del frasco que escondía en el bolsillo de su pecho.

No estaba lo suficientemente borracho como para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, así que tomó un segundo trago después del primero. El coraje líquido ardía en su garganta.

En el momento en que sus ojos se abrieron, revolotearon nuevamente hacia Louis, que estaba riendo y bailando con sus amigos. El pulso arrítmico de sus latidos y su ágil cuerpo se balanceaban rítmicamente hacia él, incluso cuando ni si quiera estaba bailando deliberadamente.

Como el reloj de un hipnotizador o el capote de un torero, los ojos de Harry seguían cada uno de sus movimientos. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas y sus labios estaba rojo escarlata, Harry pensó en quien dijo que, quién llevara rojo y rosa chicle necesitaba que revisaran su mente, aunque Louis se veía hermoso así, aunque él siempre parecía hermoso.

Harry lo quiere, y vaya que si lo quiere.

Siempre lo quiso, pero algo sobre la graduación con toda la música lenta, el baile de parejas y las burbujas flotado mientras las luces brillantes parecían estrellas y todo el mundo se quedaría sin aliento por la anticipación de lo que vendría después del baile, hacía querer a Louis por mucho que doliera.

Sintió que su anhelo reprimido se había convertido en algo visceral, como si hubiera una bola gigante en su pecho, expandiéndose y presionando contra sus pulmones hasta hacerle muy difícil respirar, hasta que no podía decir si quería gritar sus sentimientos al cielo, o correr antes de convertirse a sí mismo en un completo idiota.

En vez de eso, Harry toma otro trago.

Como hijo de un alcohólico, uno podría haber pensado que habría aprendido una o dos cosas sobre la moderación, pero cuando se trataba de Louis, esa noche, Harry no parecía poder manejar la situación estando sobrio.

Louis obviamente había estado bebiendo también. Estaba achispado y tontamente se inclinaba hacia Stefan más de lo que usualmente lo hacía. Los ojos de Stefan recorrían sus hombros desnudos y sus manos acariciaban la seda del vestido de Louis de un modo posesivo. Harry podía ver los pensamientos lujuriosos escritos en la cara de Stefan, y sabía en lo que estaba pensando, porque Harry pensaba lo mismo.

Desorientado, Louis se reía y gesticulaba con sus manos por su estado de embriaguez. Su cabello salvaje, de mechones sueltos enmarcaba su rostro enrojecido y su barbilla de duendecillo. Su flequillo era demasiado largo. Era hermoso, desaliñado, inocente e hilarante, todo lo que Harry podía pensar era en cómo poder soportar tener que aguantar las manos de Stefan sobre él. Stefan con sus ojos codiciosos, que es rencoroso e insensible, descuidado y quién es todo lo que Louis no es. Harry lo odiaba. Lo odiaba.

Es el odio lo que le da coraje para seguir adelante con su plan; el odio, los celos, el amor, la lujuria y el alcohol que lo arremolina todo en una mezcla confusa, como llevar una descuidada camisa teñida con una corbata.

Cuando llegó el momento de que el Rey y la Reina bailaran con sus coronas sobre el escenario y luego se dirigían a la pista para el baile exclusivo, Harry primero se deslizó entre bastidores. Sus ojos verde cálido miraban desde las sombras de las oscuras cortinas donde le habían dicho a Louis y a Stefan que esperaran hasta que los llamaran. Stefan, por supuesto, iba primero. Besó la mejilla de Louis con todo el aire de un rey conquistador y salió del escenario con sus manos levantadas en medio de vítores de sus aduladores.

El discurso del quarterback es decididamente autocomplaciente y de larga duración, que es perfecto porque le daba todo el tiempo necesario a Harry para llevar a cabo el secuestro.

En el momento en que Stefan comienza a hablar, Harry sale de las sombras y mete su corbata en la boca de Louis, deslizándolo su castaña cabeza por detrás de su hombro, amordazándolo antes de echarse fácilmente al pequeño niño sobre uno de sus grandes hombres. En medio de todo esto, pensó seriamente en las costuras de su ropa barata, que al menos sería bueno para todos los demás ya que sus ropas caras no se romperían fácilmente.

Mientras tanto, Louis era una bola de gasa reluciente, brillante y furiosa mientras estaba boca abajo y sus pequeños pies pateaban cuando Harry huía con él.

En el pequeño forcejeo, Louis perdió uno de sus pequeños tacones color rosa, justo igual que la Cenicienta, y esto es todo lo que Stefan encontraría cuando viniera en busca de la princesa que Harry se negaba a dejarla convertirse en una Reina.

No había muchos estudiantes de secundaria que pudieran llevar a un adolescente dando patadas y retorciéndose sobre su hombro, mientras corría a toda velocidad, pero la verdad, Louis no pesaba mucho más que su equipo de fútbol, por lo que Harry lo manejaba con bastante facilidad.

Tuvo que poner la mano en el culo de Louis, por supuesto para estabilizarlo, su palma quemaba con el contacto todo el tiempo. Deseaba que nunca tuviera que soltar el montículo de carne rechoncha, se sacudía y podía sentir la excitación que se encrespaba en su vientre, justo debajo del nudo del terror.

Louis dejo de luchar a mitad de camino por el pasillo y en su lugar se tornó flácido y comenzó a tamborilear con los dedos contra la espalda baja de Harry. Por último, dijo.

-Harry, en serio, si querías mi atención esto está mal, podrías simplemente habérmelo dicho.

Las cejas de Harry se elevaron con una gran sorpresa.

-¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

-¿Cuántos otros chicos de esta escuela crees que podrían llevarme sobre su hombro en un sprint completo?

Frunció el ceño y no respondió porque no había otros. Sin embargo, desacelero su trote.

-Además, tienes un culo particularmente memorable y la vista desde aquí es bastante agradable.

Harry gruño como si la idea de Louis mirando su culo le molestara, pero en su interior se regocijó.

-¿Me dejas bajar ahora? -pregunto Louis con esperanza.

-No-gruño Harry de nuevo, sabiendo que, si Louis fijaba sus ojos azules en él, como siempre, Harry sería incapaz de hacer nada más que lo que Louis quisiera y entonces todo sería en vano. Estaba decidido a seguir adelante con su plan.

Su agarre se apretó sobre la nalga izquierda de Louis y Louis suspiro con resignación, pero no lucho más.

Ellos habían hecho su camino hacia abajo en las entrañas de la escuela en este momento. Harry dio vuelta a la derecha hacia la sala de calderas y bloqueó la puerta detrás de él antes de deslizar a Louis suavemente de su hombro y ponerlo en el suelo.

Se sentía increíblemente tonto y torpe ahora con esos amplios ojos azules mirándolo fijamente, pero ahora estaba lejos de poder retroceder y planeaba llevar su plan a cabo completamente. La voz de Louis tenía un escalofrío de miedo mientras miraba a su alrededor de la oscura sala de calderas oscura de equipos industriales.

-Bueno, estoy entre un poco de _"La Masacre de Texas"_ y un poco más del _"Fantasma de la Opera"._ ¿Qué vas a hacer conmigo ahora que me has traído a tu guarida subterránea secreta? ¿Vas a vestirme con una túnica blanca y hacerme cantar para ti?

Louis se veía bastante asustado mirando a Harry con sus cejas unidas en confusión. El chico más grande dijo.

-¿Qué? ¿No?

-Bueno. Porque no puedo cantar -dijo Louis, mientras distraídamente miraba a su alrededor.

Él sí podía cantar. En realidad, Louis tenía una voz encantadora. A Harry le gustaba escucharlo en la sala de estudio cuando usaba auriculares y no se daba cuenta que cantaba en alto y lo escuchaban.

Harry no lo corrigió, sin embargo, cuando lo miró cojear de un pie ofreció su brazo para que Louis pudiera quitarse el zapato alto restante. Siempre parecía mucho más bajo sin ellos. Su bonita cabeza castaña apenas le llegaba a los hombros de Harry.

Se sentía como un cretino con el pequeño chico mirando fijamente la piel bronceada de Louis (que parecía la única luz en la habitación), por lo que se volvió nervioso buscando el interruptor detrás de ellos.

La débil bombilla parecía toser y chisporrotear casi con enojo, pero poco a poco llego a la vida, llenando el pequeño espacio con la luz caliente. Louis ahora podía ver el pequeño escondite que Harry había establecido para él. No era tan malo como parecía en la oscuridad.

Había algunos claveles de aspecto tristes junto a un colchón cómodo que cubierto con sábanas de franela rosada, una manta gruesa y una sola almohada. Había un par de cajas de pizza, así como varias botellas de agua y una jarra grande de galón vacía (para lo obvio).

Los ojos de Louis se ampliaron incluso más al darse cuenta que la habitación estaba configurada para una estancia prolongada. Golpeó sus dedos delanteros mientras se mordía el labio nerviosamente. Su bonita cara va ligeramente pálida.

-Harry... ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué estás planeando?

De repente, Harry se dio cuenta de lo espeluznante que debía ser este aspecto y sostuvo sus manos mientras intentaba encogerse a sí mismo para parecer más pequeño y menos amenazante, aunque con sus seis pies cinco, eso no era posible.

Sin duda, él era lo suficientemente grande como para forzar a Louis a hacer lo que quisiera, pero no lo hizo. Él nunca haría nada que dañara a Louis.

Dio un paso atrás.

-La cama es para ti, sólo para ti. Yo no. Traje mi propio saco de dormir, ¿ves? -Señaló a la cama verde hacia un lado.

El muchacho lo miró con recelo.

-Tan reconfortante como es esto, te importaría decirme ¿por qué estoy aquí en una espeluznante mazmorra en lugar de estar borracho en mi baile de graduación con una diadema de cristal falsa?

Harry estaba fallando en explicar, pero lo mejor que pudo hacer es afirmar el hecho.

-Stefan tiene una llave de una habitación en el Ritz.

Las perfectamente depiladas cejas castañas se alzaron.

-¿Y?

-Él planea llevarte allí después del baile de graduación. Dijo que quería, la noche del baile, dijo que tú y él iban a... -Harry no era lo bastante atrevido para decirlo así que su voz se fue apagando ya sin convicción.

Louis entendió inmediatamente. Él sólo parpadeo, incrédulo.

-¿Así que esto es sólo tu manera Neanderthal de proteger mi castidad? ¿Por qué no me tomas de la cabeza y me arrastras por el pelo?

Harry le miro como si él hubiera perdido totalmente su mente.

-Nunca te golpearía.

Louis levantó las manos con un giro de ojos exagerado.

-¡Oh, bien entonces! ¡Esto es mucho mejor!

-¡No quiero que tengas sexo con Stefan!

Solo lo escupió, chillando en alto, Harry pensó que iba a enfermarse. Louis abrió la boca y la cerró en silencio durante unos momentos como si él tratara de decir algo, pero no podía obtener suficiente aire para pronunciar las palabras.

Finalmente, tartamudeo.

-¿Disculpa?

Harry podía sentir su cara ardiendo. Un rubor de vergüenza se extendió hasta el cuello y por sus mejillas, la chaqueta de repente se sintió sofocante por lo que le dio la espalda a Louis y se encogió de hombros para no tener que ver esos brillantes ojos azules mirándolo.

-Él no- él no... -Harry odió la forma en que tropezó para vocalizar y luego dejó escapar-. ¡Él va a alardear de ello en el vestuario! ―Todavía podía sentir el peso de la mirada de Louis en la espalda y su voz se debilitó-. Él no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

-De acuerdo.

No había ninguna duda. La aceptación absoluta de su voz tomó por sorpresa a Harry y se giró para encontrar a Louis mirándolo tranquilamente con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-¿De acuerdo? -Harry repitió tontamente.

-¿Crees que no sé quién es Stefan? He estado saliendo con él durante casi dos años. Lo conozco mejor que nadie. Él no es del todo malo.

-Sólo en su mayoría.

Louis le dio una mirada enfadada.

-Bueno, ya que estás tan interesado en mi vida sexual, si Stefan no es lo suficientemente bueno para mí para dormir, ¿quién sí lo es?

Harry abrió la boca y la cerró inmediatamente, ya que no podía pensar en una sola persona digna de tocar a su Louis de esa manera.

-¿Qué hay de John, el de la motocicleta?

No hay nada que decir, excepto que.

-No puedes estar hablando en serio.

-¿Ese nuevo chico ruso, Ivan?

Ivan era perfecto con sus ojos azules y mirada helada, una fiera a lo _Farrah Fawcett_. Él y Louis estarían peleando. Harry movió la cabeza a pesar de que no podía pensar en una sola razón para vetar a Ivan, aparte además del hecho de que Louis tendría que enfrentarse cara a cara todos los días con Ivan para competir por el afecto de su novio, y la mayoría de los días él probablemente iba a perder.

-¿No? Bien, bueno, ¿qué pasa con Alejandro?

Alejandro era un depravado que aterrorizaba a Harry. Siempre se veía sucio y había algo en él que sólo gritaba _"verrugas genitales"._

Él se burló.

-Su labio no es lo único perforado.

Las cejas de Louis se levantaron con inocente curiosidad. -¿De verdad?

Harry le frunció el ceño en respuesta y el chico suspiró.

-Bueno, dame algo con que trabajar. No hay muchos hombres homosexuales en esta escuela, a menos que sepas de otra persona.

Sus pupilas se ampliaron y dilataron, suaves y llenas de esperanza y Harry se lamió los labios antes de cerrar la boca y mover la cabeza.

-Nadie lo suficientemente bueno para ti.

-Oh.

Louis lo miro fijamente y su expresión entristecida con lo que parecía piedad.

Dolía.

Harry cerró los ojos. Él no podía soportarlo; La idea de que Louis lo compadeciera...

Se sintió como un completo tonto. Él no sabía en qué estaba pensando, haciendo esto, llevándolo lejos de sus amigos y su novio, como si tuviera el derecho a hacerlo. No tenía derecho a decir lo que Louis podía o no hacer. Desde luego, no tenía el derecho de decirle a Louis, que quería salir o follar.

Querer algo no le hacía suyo. Harry lo sabía; tanto como él quería a Louis desde el momento en que lo conoció, pero eso no hacía a Louis suyo. Si es que incluso él pudiera tenerlo, le rompía corazón pensar en alguien que lo tuviera y no le amara.

Porque Harry lo hacía.

Harry se sentía como un cliché horrible de una película clasificación B y se odió a sí mismo, incluso más de lo habitual.

Señaló la llave de la puerta.

-Puedes irte. Si tú quieres.

Louis vio la llave, de vuelta a su cara y luego, lentamente movió la cabeza.

-No. Está bien. Yo no quiero volver. No todavía, de todos modos. Tú tienes razón.

La columna vertebral del chico grande casi se desencajó por la velocidad con la que levantó la cabeza.

-¿La tengo?

-Sí. Empecé a salir con Stefan porque estaba solo y él me quería, era algo que hacer. Y luego seguí saliendo con él porque... bueno, realmente no sé. Inercia, supongo. Pero yo no quiero dormir con él a causa de la inercia. Qué triste es eso, ¿sabes? Y si no hubieras hecho lo que hiciste, probablemente lo habría hecho.

Escuchar a Louis confesarse se sentía como si fuera el más solitario del mundo, Harry no podía imaginar que alguien con tantos amigos alguna vez se sintiera solo.

Él no supo qué decir a eso.

Louis cayó hacia atrás en el colchón de aire, su culo se hundió hacia abajo, su falda se extendió exponiendo sus bronceados muslos. Harry intentó y falló en no mirar. El castaño se apoyó en los codos y miró a su alrededor contemplativamente.

-Y, de todos modos, esto no es tan malo. ¡No es el Ritz, pero tiene su propio encanto y además de que siempre quise pasar la noche en la escuela!

Harry había dormido en la escuela muchas veces, generalmente en esta misma habitación, cuando su papá estaba borracho, provocando una pelea y cualquier cosa parecía mejor que ir a casa. Él no podía entender que quisiera estar aquí toda la noche, y frunció el ceño.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé. Parece emocionante, como una aventura -dijo Louis ahora tratando de abrir la parte de atrás de su vestido.

Harry lo vio torcerse y luchar hasta que finalmente estuvo, en volantes de gasa rosa y con los pies descalzos hasta quedar de pie frente a él.

-¡Ayúdame, por favor!

La idea de abrir el vestido de Louis, sin importar la inocente de la solicitud, tenía a Harry salivando y sus manos temblorosas, pero por suerte el chico estaba de espaldas a él.

Las callosas yemas de los dedos quemaban al rozar la suave piel suave y bronceada de su espalda, Harry sabía que estaría escuchando el sonido de esa cremallera en sus sueños durante meses, sino años, ya que al abrirse revelo un corsé rosa que se adaptaba perfectamente al vestido rosa. Dejó a Louis perfectamente combinado incluso hasta su ropa interior.

El vestido se agrupó alrededor de sus pies descalzos, exponiendo una espalda impecable. Los ojos de Harry se fijaron en el oleaje liso de su espina dorsal, la forma en que los músculos de sus hombros y los brazos ondulaban y flexionaban. Un pequeño corsé adornaba su cintura masculina y se unía a su cinturón con ligas y cintas muy rosadas que Harry quería desatar con los dientes.

Había ya un pequeño desgarro en la parte posterior de una de sus medias hasta el muslo y Harry quería poner su boca sobre ella y chupar la piel desnuda del muslo de Louis a través de él. Entre el corsé y las ligas había un par de bragas de satén de color rosa que se extendía hasta la capacidad máxima sobre la curva rolliza de su exuberante y redondo culo. Era perfecto y Harry quería devorarlo como un jamón de Navidad. Quería cubrir cada pulgada del chico con marcas de mordiscos y luego pasar su lengua por los hoyuelos en la parte baja de la espalda.

Harry estaba paralizado, incapaz de moverse cuando Louis se arqueó como un gato, moviendo el culo y haciendo un gesto a la parte posterior de su corsé. Su voz era suave como un susurro.

-¿Por favor?

Tomó todo su control no enterrar su cara en la curva deliciosa de la cintura de Louis y poner la boca en el lugar donde su cuerpo fluía en las caderas curvadas. Parecía imposible que cada pulgada del cuerpo de Louis fuera igualmente intoxicante, pero Harry se sentía como un hombre drogado mientras desataba los cordones que confinaban la cintura de Louis.

Una vez que el corsé cayó, también lo hizo el liguero, y Louis sin contemplaciones desengancho sus medias.

-Hace un poco de frío aquí, así que creo que mantendré estos. ¿Puedo usar tu camisa?

Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras su cerebro se hacía papilla y hacia cortocircuito dejándolo completamente fuera de línea.

Se apresuró a recordar ese lenguaje que sonaba tan extraño en sus oídos. ¿Camisa? _¿Camisa?_ ¿Qué es una camisa? Le tomó un minuto averiguar lo que Louis estaba pidiendo y luego otro mientras trataba de recordar cómo mover los brazos para quitarse su camisa.

Se la dio al chico y Louis se la puso, sus pequeños pezones estaban duros en el aire fresco de la noche, con el pecho liso y atractivo. Viendo la tela de su propia ropa, calentando con su propio calor el pequeño cuerpo de Louis, podría llegar a ser mejor que el sexo. Harry no sabía porque no tenía clara la comparación. Sin duda era el momento más excitante de su joven vida y tuvo que apretar los muslos para evitar correrse sin tocarse en su pantalón.

Su camisa se veía enorme en Louis, bajando casi hasta las rodillas, las costuras del hombro le llegaban a los codos y Louis reía alegremente ante la discrepancia enorme en su tamaño cuando él enrolló las mangas para exponer sus delgadas muñecas.

Harry pudo ver el bonito color rosa de sus bragas que se mostraban a través de la tela blanca y su visión se oscureció hasta que sólo quedó un túnel oscuro con el culo de Louis al final del mismo. Sus pupilas se oscurecieron. Se preguntó si podría estar teniendo un derrame cerebral. Sin pensar, levanto ambos brazos en el aire y empuño sus manos para comprobar.

Louis arqueó una ceja ante sus acciones extrañas. -¿Estás bien?

Harry volvió a moverse gruñendo en respuesta. Los ojos azules brillaban alegremente como si reprimieran la risa.

-Hombre de las cavernas. Ok. Así que bueno, ¿tienes pizza?

-Uh, sí, sírvete. -Harry hizo gestos sin poder hacer nada hacia las cajas en el suelo junto a la cama.

Todavía estaba un poco aturdido por el hecho de que Louis estuviera aún aquí, incluso después de que Harry trató de entregarle la llave. Se preguntó qué tan borracho estaba Louis realmente.

O si, tal vez era un sueño y no se había dado cuenta de ello.

Él mismo contempló pellizcar a Louis que trataba de sentarse en la cama, moviéndose con gracia hacia los lados y volteando la primera caja de pizza. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa al ver lo que había dentro. -¡Barbacoa con piña! ¡Mi favorito! ¿Cómo supiste?

Sus ojos brillantes miraron a Harry y de repente sintió como si hubiera cazado a un dragón y algo dentro de él se sintió extrañamente orgulloso.

Harry había oído por casualidad a Louis glorificar la mezcla asquerosa en el pasillo una vez y lo había aprendido de memoria, él aprendía de memoria todo sobre Louis.

Harry prefería personalmente los clásicos; justo debajo estaba una de pepperoni. Louis de alguna manera parecía saber, y él paso una a Harry. Él lo tomó y se paró torpemente por un momento antes de sentarse con la espalda contra la pared, no muy lejos de Louis, pero no en la cama con él tampoco, y luego toma una rebanada de la caja.

Se sentía extraño comer frente a su amor platónico, como si comiera delante de la realeza.

Allí estaba con un nudo en la garganta y que apenas probando la pizza. No podía pensar en nada que decir. Él desearía ser mejor en esto, en una pequeña charla, o cualquier tipo de conversación, y punto.

Por suerte Louis no parecía darse cuenta, o tal vez tomo su silencio como confianza. De cualquier manera, parecía bastante feliz.

Louis se volvió hacía él con un bocado de pizza.

-Por cierto, Felicidades por la victoria. Sé que todo el mundo tiende a dar a Stefan todo el crédito, porque él hace la mayor parte de las anotaciones, pero nunca llegaría a ninguna parte cerca de la zona de anotación, si tú no quitaras a todos esos jugadores que parecen Hulk con cascos.

Harry resopló y Louis sonrío maliciosamente sobre su pizza antes de continuar.

-Sólo por curiosidad, ¿alguna vez has tratado de taclearlo ?

-¿Y tratar con él volviéndose loco sobre las manchas de hierba en su uniforme? No quisiera oír el final de eso. No.

-Así que, a pesar de que no puedes soportarlo, nunca le has dejado de lado para que sea destrozado por el linebacker de otro equipo?

Harry sacudió su cabeza, luego se inclinó.

-Lo he pensado, pero no. Es mi trabajo proteger al quarterback.

-¿A pesar de que lo odias?

-Sí.

Su corazón se saltó un latido, literalmente, cuando Louis sonrío con admiración a él.

-Eres un tipo muy bueno Harry, ¿lo sabias?

Harry se encogió de hombros y sólo pudo esperar que las sombras cubrieran su sonrojo. Un día él sería lo suficiente genial para no sonrojarse, pero hoy en día no era definitivamente ese día.

Louis se quedó mirando a la masa de la pizza en sus manos y a los aperitivos en la esquina antes de preguntar.

-¿Por qué odias tanto a Stefan?

Quiso encogerse de hombros y hacer algunos comentarios sarcásticos sobre la obsesión de Stefan con su pelo o la forma en que podía ser tan malvado, teniendo el más mínimo insulto y nunca dejar ir el resentimiento o la posibilidad de que la pequeña venganza.

Quería hablar acerca de cómo humillaba a la gente de su grupo, de modo implacable y cómo podía ser tan cruel con los extraños, pero no dijo ninguna de esas cosas, porque ninguno de ellos explicaba la intensa sensación de asco y odio que sentía por el otro chico. Había un montón de gente así en la escuela secundaria; inmaduros, inútilmente crueles absortos en sí mismos, y eran la mayoría de ellos, Harry sólo sentía un cierto desdén por todos.

Pero la hirviente furia ante el nombre de Stefan, sólo podía explicarse por una cosa. Y estaba sentado allí, comiendo pizza que Harry compró para él, mirándose tan hermoso que dolía, usando nada más que la camisa de Harry y diminutas bragas de color rosa y Harry sabía que nunca más tendría esta oportunidad de nuevo.

Pronto se graduarían, Louis se iría para siempre y nunca vería esos ojos otra vez. Esos hermosos ojos azules, infinitos que se estaban fijando en él tan inocentemente y Harry no pudo decir nada más que la verdad.

Se lamio los labios y se lanzó, sus ojos decididamente abatidos. -Debido a que estás con él y él no te ama. No es como yo.

Una vez que las palabras estuvieron fuera, no había vuelta atrás y Harry se dio cuenta que cruzó el punto de no retorno de nuevo. Se sintió algo así como saltar de un acantilado con una cuerda elástica, una sensación horrible de que sólo hizo un terrible error, y sin embargo también estaba la emoción completa y absoluta de hacer algo que siempre quería hacer.

Louis le miro con una extraña expresión en su rostro, la nariz y los ojos entrecerrados como si él estuviera a punto de estornudar y de repente se cubrió el rostro.

Sus delgados hombros temblaron y por un momento absolutamente horrible, Harry estuvo convencido de que Louis se reía de él.

La forma en que se contrajo en sí mismo, ocultando su rostro, hizo que a Harry le tomara un momento para darse cuenta de que estaba llorando, no se reía, y sólo era algo que no pudo ni siquiera procesar.

Nunca había visto a Louis llorar antes, excepto quizás cuando él se reía de una tontería, esto golpeó al linebacker como una bolsa de arena en su estómago. Se sentía como si tuviera que hacer algo en ese momento para detener sus lágrimas, pero él no sabía qué.

Se sintió estúpido e impotente, horrorizado hasta que Louis tomó una respiración profunda, presionó sus diminutos puños en los ojos y su voz sonaba entrecortada.

-¿Cómo puedes no _saber_?

Harry extendió sus grandes y torpes manos sin poder hacer nada.

-¿Cómo puedo no saber qué?

Louis estalló, con el rostro de color rosa con manchas y todavía tan hermoso cuando dejó caer sus manos en puños a su lado y gritó tan fuerte que Harry pudo sentir el movimiento del aire a través de su cara.

-¿Cómo puedes no saber cómo me siento por ti? ¿Cómo me he sentido siempre sobre ti? Con tu estúpido cabello perfecto, incluso después de llevar un casco de fútbol americano, tus hombros gigantes, la forma en que eres más inteligente y más fuerte que cualquier otra persona, pero nunca alardeas de ello, la manera en que sonríes, pero sólo cuando piensas que nadie está mirando. Tú pones flores en mi casillero, poemas de amor, y a pesar de que apenas me hablas, guardo todo y cada uno. Apreté las flores dentro de mi libro de texto de Ciencias y mi madre me castigaba porque no podíamos venderlos de nuevo. Esperé y esperé y esperé a que... y nunca...

Su voz suave terminó. Los sollozos le ahogaban ahora y lloró hasta que tosía y Harry quiso disculparse, pero antes de que pudiera, Louis continúo.

-Me uní al equipo de porristas porque pensé que podrías invitarme a salir si lo hacía, pero no lo hiciste. Stefan lo hizo. Sólo salí con Stefan para ponerte celoso, pero no funcionó. Y todavía me dejabas poemas y flores, a pesar de que no querías mirarme con él. Te odiaba y te quería, después de todo este tiempo, ahora que casi es demasiado tarde, ahora tú...

Su voz se apagó y luego se volvió con un fuerte tono acusador. -¡Pensé que no me querías!

Harry sólo pudo sentarse allí angustiado y se preguntó cómo pudo haber sido tan ciego, cómo podía haber arruinado algo tan simple. Louis simplemente temblaba delante de él, irradiando ira, tristeza e indignación.

-Todo lo que necesitaba era una palabra tuya, y podría haber sido tuyo. Siempre tuyo. ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Cómo puedes no saberlo? -su voz titubeó en la última palabra y entonces se alejó de Harry, eso fue más de lo que Harry pudo soportar. Lo tomó por los hombros y le dio la vuelta para ver las lágrimas deslizándose por su hermoso rostro. Se sentía horriblemente culpable, parecía tan extraño y maravilloso que esas lágrimas, fueran para él.

Harry se quedó mirando a Louis, con asombro, como si Harry siempre lo hubiera querido y no podía creer que finalmente se le permitía tenerlo. Todos estos años de añoranza reprimida y frustración de tener a Louis fuera de su alcance, y ahora saber que todo este tiempo Louis siempre fue suyo.

Suyo, y de nadie más.

Louis estaba temblando y su hermoso rostro estaba lleno de miseria, se echó a llorar mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de Harry.

-¿Por qué esperaste tanto tiempo? ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso? ¡Es demasiado tarde!

Pero él estaba aquí ahora. Y Louis también lo estaba. Ellos estaban juntos. Y Stefan bien podría estar en la luna y todo finalmente era como debía ser.

-Pero no lo es, ¿verdad? No es demasiado tarde -Harry dijo en voz baja.

Louis se le quedó mirando, sus ojos azules encendidos de furia y algo más. Harry pudo ver el momento en que el algo más dominó la ira. Sus ojos se suavizaron y su boca se abrió, de repente, él estaba en los brazos de Harry y alrededor del cuello.

Por un momento Harry se preguntó si él estaba a punto de ser estrangulado, pero entonces Louis inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y sus dedos se enredaron en el cabello de Harry.

Harry lo miró con asombro y cerró un poco sus ojos cuando sus bocas chocaron entre sí, como si él tuviera miedo de cerrar los ojos por completo y encontrar que todo era un sueño. Era un sentimiento extraño y maravilloso tener los labios de Louis. Harry se había imaginado este momento cien mil veces. Eran húmedos y cálidos y podía saborear un toque de bálsamo de labios de fresa, un aroma que siempre había asociado con Louis. Todo le envió ondas de excitación directamente a su pene.

Justo como cuando Louis hablaba y se reía, besaba con todo su cuerpo. Su pecho se frotaba contra Harry y sus brazos giraban alrededor de su cuello, sus dedos en su pelo. Las manos de Harry y los brazos no dejaban de moverse, entrelazándose sobre el cuerpo esbelto con el que había fantaseado durante años.

Los besos no eran como en las películas. No eran como Harry había imaginado, donde iba a ser suave y elegante, Louis era delicado y tímido.

Era torpe y sin gracia la forma en que golpeaban sus labios juntos, obvio que Louis no sabía realmente lo que estaba haciendo y Harry ciertamente tampoco lo hacía, la única persona que siempre quiso besar, nunca pensó que podría querer besarlo. Pero Louis lo hacía desesperadamente, y su entusiasmo compensó su inexperiencia.

Sus dientes golpeaban juntos y hubo un momento incómodo donde Harry lamio accidentalmente los incisivos de Louis. Louis casi muerde su lengua antes de dejarla en su boca. Había saliva en sus labios y quizás un poco de la baba de Louis, podría estar corriendo por su barbilla y sin embargo, de alguna manera todo se sentía increíble, podía saborear el aliento de Louis y quería devorar cada gota de aire en los pulmones de Louis.

Por todo lo torpe, Harry se sentía caliente.

Sintió que podía volar y que todas las cosas malas, la muerte de su madre, los abusos de su padre y cómo había perdido tiempo todos estos años, se habían ido porque Louis lo quería, eso hizo que no se odiara así mismo.

Besó a Louis hasta que ya no pudo respirar y su cabeza estaba zumbando por la falta de aire y sólo entonces se detuvo. Su corazón se aceleró noventa millas por minuto y sabía que Louis pudo sentirlo.

El chico más pequeño, colocó las suaves palmas en la cabeza de Harry y tiró de él más cerca y por un momento sólo se abrazaron tan fuerte como fue posible. Eran como dos barras de mantequilla, fundiéndose en uno solo. Después de haberlo hecho no estarían nunca separadas porque ¿cómo saber dónde termina uno y comienza otro?

Delgados brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello, la cara de Louis metida en un lado y pudo sentir el movimiento húmedo de sus largas pestañas cerrándose. La intimidad casi lo lleva a sus rodillas.

Harry sabía, lo sabía ahora, pero todavía tenía que oírlo. Su voz se ahogó en el pecho mientras él preguntó.

-Por favor, ¿dime que no es demasiado tarde?

Louis suspiro y una bocanada de aire caliente que podría haber sido un beso fantasma pegó en la garganta.

-No Harry, no es demasiado tarde.

Harry cerró los ojos contra el ardor que se apoderó de ellos y tragó duro. El nudo en la garganta se desvaneció y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la presión en el pecho se había ido y respiró profundo y largo, llenando sus pulmones completamente con el aroma del único chico que había amado y el único que alguna vez iba a amar.

🎀

_Diez años después._

Los labios de Harry estaban cubiertos con brillo para labios de fresa.

Era una mirada bastante extraña en un hombre tan grande y masculino.

Se pasó la lengua sobre ellos, saboreando el sabor distintivo. Durante los últimos diez años, probablemente había ingerido al menos un galón de eso.

Su chaqueta Armani de tres mil dólares, hecha a la medida yacía descuidadamente descartada en el suelo del sótano. Sus pantalones a medida estaban en sus tobillos. La reina del baile gritó sin poder hacer nada desde donde quedó atrapado contra la pared, su vestido rosa arrugado alrededor de su pequeña cintura, sus piernas largas y delgadas envueltas sobre las caderas de Harry, que empujaba sin piedad en él.

Harry rozó los dientes en el lóbulo de la oreja antes de chupar el brote rollizo de carne en la boca. Sacó su pene casi todo el camino, la cabeza abultada en la entrada de Louis antes de regresar dentro de las profundidades del pequeño castaño. Su carne aplastada como una empuñadura.

Louis chilló.

-¡Oh Dios, Harry! ¡Oh Dios!

Harry gimió y presionó su boca contra la curva de la mejilla enrojecida de Louis.

Su voz ronroneó.

-¿Te gusta bebé? ¿Te gusta cuando cojo tu lindo agujero? Dios, cariño, eres tan ardiente. Me enloqueces, pero lo sabes, ¿no? Lo haces a propósito. Te encanta saber lo loco que me pones, hasta que apenas puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sea extender y comerme ese lindo agujero hasta que grites por mí. Sólo yo. Nunca nadie te tocó, nadie más que yo. Eres mío, todo mío y nunca te dejaré ir.

Harry se había vuelto un poco más vocal en los últimos años, debido a la motivación adecuada (a Louis le encantaba cuando hablaba sucio).

La reina del baile gritó fuerte en la habitación vacía, más que suficiente fuerte como para llamar la atención, si el resto de la clase de 2005 no estuviera ocupado reviviendo su adolescencia en el gimnasio, donde había música que no había sido escuchada en el de radio en más de una década.

Y, además, la puerta estaba cerrada y la única llave estaba en el pantalón alrededor de sus pies.

Harry sonrió salvajemente, cubierto de sudor en su frente mientras marcaba otro orgasmo del chico más popular en la escuela secundaria.

El pene de Louis babeaba sobre su vientre plano y semen empapó el dobladillo de su falda mientras Harry finalmente cedió a su propio deseo y empapó las entrañas apretadas del castaño con su propio esperma.

El descomunal, ex linebacker mantuvo a Louis contra la pared mientras se apoyaba en una gran mano, jadeando para recuperar su respiración. Los pequeños pies de Louis se agitaban inútilmente en el aire, las piernas apoyadas en los gruesos antebrazos de Harry.

Había perdido uno de sus tacones de nuevo. Era siempre el mismo. Harry suponía que su pie izquierdo debía ser ligeramente más pequeño que el derecho.

La pequeña belleza sonrió radiantemente, sofocando sus risas en el cuello de Harry mientras sus dedos peinaron el cabello del hombre más grande ya peinado a la perfección.

En el dedo anular de la mano izquierda, un enorme diamante rosa le hizo un guiño a la luz tenue. Era tan grande que hizo ver a su pequeña mano más pequeña en comparación.

Louis se quejó con sarcasmo sobre el peso, pero parecía manejarlo bien ya que casi nunca se lo quitaba. Harry había comprado el anillo de compromiso la semana después de que hizo su primer millón. Añadió una banda de platino seis meses más tarde frente a sus amigos, familia y el mundo en general.

La boda de uno de los jugadores más famosos de fútbol giró sobre hombres de negocio y supermodelos, haciendo que los fotógrafos sin duda no pudieran perdérselo, el evento fue cubierto por al menos una docena de tabloides y periódicos.

El hecho de que la famosa pareja de celebridades fueran novios en el instituto sólo hizo que la historia fuera aún más romántica y atractiva para el público. Incluso tenían uno de esos apodos de celebridades donde la prensa acorta y pone los dos nombres juntos: _Larry__Stylinson__._

Harry pretendió que el apodo le irritaba, pero no lo hacía.

La verdad era que todavía le daba un poco de emoción, incluso después de tantos años, ver sus nombres tan juntos como si fueran una sola palabra. Todos estos años y Harry todavía no podía creer que Louis era suyo.

Él todavía sentía aletear su estómago cuando el muchacho entraba en la habitación.

Cuando se despertaba primero, le gustaba sólo estar allí y verlo dormir con la boca ligeramente abierta, babeando y roncando suavemente. Louis negaría que roncaba, pero Harry sabía la verdad, y era el único que lo haría jamás. Porque el dulce, perfecto Louis era suyo.

Louis suspiró dramáticamente.

-En primer lugar, el baile de graduación y ahora nuestra reunión de diez años, honestamente Hazzy, ¿odias a nuestros compañeros de clase?

-Sí -su voz fue amortiguada por el hombro de Louis-. ¿Podemos ir a casa ahora?

Louis se indignó. Golpeó el bíceps de Harry y se retorció por ser defraudado.

_-¡No!_ ¡A diferencia de ti, misántropo antisocial, en realidad quiero ponerme al día con todo el mundo! Quiero ver lo que todo el mundo ha estado haciendo desde el instituto.

Harry a regañadientes puso a Louis en el suelo, encontró el tacón izquierdo y lo colocó en el pie de Louis antes de que pudiera ensuciarse. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo e hizo todo lo posible para limpiar el desorden en el vientre de Louis y su trasero antes de poner las bragas en su lugar. 

Harry besó la protuberancia de su cadera y mordisqueó la cinturilla elástica. Su mano se adentró hacia atrás entre las piernas de Louis y frotó los nudillos en la entrepierna rápidamente húmeda de las bragas de Louis, ya que estaban empapadas por el semen que salía de su agujero.

Louis se retorció incómodamente.

-Yo sabía que debía haber puesto otro par de ropa interior en el bolso.

Los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron por la idea de Louis regresando a la reunión y pasar el resto de la tarde hablando con sus viejos amigos y novio mientras usaba las bragas sucias llenas del semen de Harry.

Estaría sonriendo, charlando y bailando mientras sentía gotear la semilla de Harry por sus perfectas piernas debajo de su bonito vestido, recordándole que él le pertenecía.

Harry tragó saliva y miró hacia arriba.

-Me quedaré todo el tiempo que desees si mantienes éstos en toda la noche.

Los ojos azules se estrecharon.

-Hay semen en mi culo. Tienes que bailar conmigo.

La negociación había comenzado. Él respondió vacilante.

-Sólo los bailes lentos.

-¡Y la Macarena!

-Louis...

El labio inferior del castaño tembló.

_―¿Electric Slide?_

Harry se mantuvo obstinadamente en silencio.

-¡Oh! ¡Oh! ¡_Cupid __Shuffle_! ¡Tienes que hacerlo, osito!

Sólo Louis podría salirse con la suya llamándole _'Osito_' y vivir para contarlo. Harry sacudió la cabeza, pero la suave sonrisa en su rostro lo delataba y Louis sabía que había ganado.

Él cantó mientras se sacudía las arrugas de su Chanel color rosa.

-¡Oh, moví algunos hilos y nos dieron una mesa con Stefan!

Una oscura ceja se levantó con sarcasmo.

-¿Moviste unos hilos para _qué?_

Un delgado dedo le dio un golpecito en el pecho.

-Sabe que eres el que arruinó su noche de graduación. ¡Él es el que debería estar enojado contigo!

Harry sonrió.

-Si no recuerdo mal, las cosas funcionaron bastante bien para él.

Louis sonrió.

-Lo sé, ¿puedes creer que terminó con Eric?

En aquel entonces Eric había sido el mejor estudiante y capitán del equipo de ajedrez, un nerd y un solitario como Harry. También venia de una familia adinerada y resultó ser muy atractivo una vez que cambio las gafas por los contactos. Él y Stefan habían estado casados casi tanto tiempo como Louis y Harry.

Harry suponía que podía tolerar una noche en la presencia de Stefan. Después de todo, era su anillo en el dedo de Louis y su semen en su, bueno, _sí_... Harry sonrió con satisfacción.

Louis fulminó con la mirada a su marido mientras lo levantaba de sus tacones _Louboutin_ para llevarlo por las escaleras y volver al gimnasio.

-No puedo creer que me trajiste detrás del escenario. ¡De nuevo!

Secuestrar a Louis se había convertido en algo así como un mal hábito con el paso de los años, aunque no tenía ninguna intención de parar. El comité que había votado por Louis para _'Reina de la Reunión'_ había tenido poca memoria. ¿Cómo se espera esperar que Harry resista otra oportunidad de oro?

Nadie debería estar sorprendido esta vez porque Louis nunca llegó al escenario.

-Tienes que aprender a mirar hacia atrás -dijo Harry sin una pizca de remordimiento.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban cuando perdieron su propio consejo y miraron por encima del hombro, mirando con cariño de vuelta en la habitación donde hace todos esos años, la reina del baile se había arrastrado dentro de su saco de dormir y tímidamente ambos perdieron la virginidad, durante la Noche del Baile Escolar.

** _Aleta._ **


End file.
